Lyra
Bard: * tags in Charisma and Knowledge. * Historian - When you enter a new location you can ask the DM for one fact from the history of that location and gain +1 forward when using this information to your advantage. * Motivate - Play your instrument of choice to promote a surge of adrenaline in your party. Everyone gains +1 to Vitality and Might modifiers, but you lose a turn. Sampras: — 7 hit-dice by default. — Gain +1 to Dexterity, Judgement, Precision, Stealth, Might and Vitality modifiers when in water. — Have the ability to breath under water. — Automatically gain +5 to the Charisma skill when interacting with other sampras. — Gain unique opportunities to visit underwater communities. — Can speak both Cuuka and Sampran by default, but are incapable of speaking intelligible English. — Lose 1 to your charisma modifier when in the company of Agassi. Base Skills of Sampras: * Dexterity: 8 * Judgement: 5 * Recursion: 4 * Charisma: 0 * Knowledge: 5 * Vitality: 5 * Might: 1 * Stealth: 1 * Precision: 4 Gender: female presenting Eyes: Large and completely whited out Hair: None Skin: Pale purple with freckles Appeal: Quiet Build: Small and fat Disposition: Quiet Style: Tattered and old Markings: Freckles Origins: From a deep rift in the ocean where a large colony of Sampras live Story: She was happily living in the Sampras colony with her older sister, and one day when her older sister was of age, she went off adventuring towards the surface. After many years passed and her sister never came back, she went off to the surface to go find her. Goals: To find her older sister that went missing after she had gone off adventuring on her own Beliefs/Religion: None Bonds: Found her washed up on the beach and almost dead from being out in the sun too long Family: Older sister who went off adventuring ' ' * Health: 28 * Dexterity: 7 * Judgement: 6 * Recursion: 4 * Charisma: 4 * Knowledge: 14 * Vitality: 4 * Might: 4 * Stealth: 2 * Precision: 3 * Heal Slight Wounds— When you have the tools necessary (Ie; a bandage, some healing ointment, herbs, etc) you can perform this on-touch action to restore the health of your allies both in and out of combat. Heals 1d6 damage +Knowledge level/2 (max Knowledge level bonus = 8). * Painkiller — You can restore 10% of your targets overall health temporarily (lasts 2 of their turns). * Shy: New people make you uncomfortable, and as a result, you always try to avoid them. You gain +1 to your stealth modifier but -1 to your charisma modifier when you encounter new people. * Waist-bag Removes weight of Kits, Matches, provisions/healing items, and Lockpicks. * Padded Gloves (A pair) Weighs 1 unit. * Bell Weighs 2 units * Throwing Knives (x8) Weighs 4 units (2 units per 5) Damage = 1d4 +Might * Bandage (2x) Weighs 1 unit (1 unit per 5) * Medic Bag Acts as if the player has access to all medical tools necessary 3 uses * Trinket (seashell locket with picture of her sister) Weighs nothing but can be stolen * 138 silver